


Pretty Little Knife Story

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser, RayK and a knife.





	Pretty Little Knife Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Pretty little knife story

Title: Pretty Little Knife Story

Author: necessary angel

Pairing: BF/RK

Rating: NC17 for m/m slash and kink. Be warned this involves blood and blades... walk on by if that disturbs you. No plot to disturb you though.

Spoilers: Not any that I could find

Disclaimer: Not mine and they are probably quite glad of that...

Feedback: Oh yes please -

Notes: It's Friday afternoon again and I've been having very odd dreams all week...and oh yeah the title is a blatant homage to "Pretty Little Death Song" by Headstones. Unbetaed so any comma problems etc are all mine.

 

Pretty Little Knife Story

Tiny prickle of something on his neck, Ray stops, his key just touching the plate of the lock. Nothing behind him, the dimly lit hallway is empty apart from himself. He rubs one hand along his neck but the tingle is making its way down his spine. Another careful sweep around the hallway still shows nothing and he can only go into his apartment.

That's queer. Light streaming out of his bedroom. Ray slides his fingers onto the familiar cool bulk of his gun and takes another step forward.

"Stay there Ray." 

Fraser's voice, smooth and calm as ever. Ray braces himself against the sag of relief in his knees.

"Geez, Fraze you scared the life outta me." Ray sheds his jacket, moving towards the dark silhouette of his partner.

"Did I? Good. I thought I told you to stay there!" Sharp unmistakable crack of command in those normally mellow tones.

"So ya did Ben, but as Welsh will tell ya I ain't much good at orders." But he doesn't move.

His partner does and Ray is flat against the wall almost before he can blink at the silence that greeted his smart-ass comment. Ben very rarely let things just go like that....

And he hasn't.

Thick heavy attack of his mouth against Ray's, slick tongue sweeping over his and pushing at roof of his mouth just behind his front teeth. The place that makes Ray remember the feel of Ben's cock sliding in and the taste and heat of him. 

Ray moans, pushing back the need to taste, rubbing against the leg that has moved between his own. Fraser lifts his head, breaking the kiss but not shifting his weight away. Ray drags in a little air but it is not enough when he catches sight of the bright glint into his partner's hand.

Fraser smiles at him, teeth sharp against the red curve of his mouth. Ray shivers not sure, which would burn more against his skin, the knife or Fraser's incisors.

"I told you not to move." Voice as smooth and as cool as the blade flat against his cheek.

"And I told ya..."

"So you did but you could, couldn't you Ray."

Wide blue eyes dark with lust and something that makes Ray dizzy and his stomach clench hard.

"I could but I **choose** not to." He can breathe and his voice isn't shaking anything like as much of the rest of him.

Fraser's weight is gone from against him and Ray only then notices that his partner is just wearing jeans. He shuts his mouth on his first reaction and revels in watching the half-naked figure. A half-clothed Fraser is not something Ray gets to see that often. Naked or fully dressed in more layers than anyone else has ever worn but not this tantalizing halfway stage. The slick sheen of that broad chest and the outline of Fraser's erection are almost enough take Ray's attention away from the sharp glitter in his partner's right hand. 

Almost enough.

"Take your holster off." Fraser has moved back towards him. Not near enough to touch him, not nearly close enough.

"Why?" Ray finds what he hopes is his best Make Me smile.

"Well you can either **choose** to take it off or I'll..." A subtle twitch of the knife

"Cut it off?" Ray is proud of the dare in his voice. He isn't gonna give it up that easy.

"Maybe." 

Quiet thoughtful, Fraser could almost be puzzling over the latest twist in one of their cases. 

Almost.

But for the glitter in his eyes and in his hand as a sting presses against Ray's throat.

Ray pushes up into it, trying to make the sting spark deeper but Fraser lifts the edge away so it just touches his skin.

"Ray, Ray, Ray!" a much more breathless version of Fraser's chant.

Ray feels something loosen and his holster slips away. Fraser moves just enough to place it carefully on the floor next to them.

"Oh just ya wait Ben." 

"And you'll what Stanley?" One hand heavy on his shoulder and a bright stinging nip at his bottom lip.

"Nothing...just ya'll get yers, especially for that."

"I doubt that."

"I ...oh..." 

Ray's next words fall into a groan as Fraser pulls the knife down the thin material of his T-shirt. The old cotton whispers and separates at the controlled touch. Another delicate flash as the point pushes the tattered halves apart. 

"I'm not going to ask you to take this off." Fraser's voice is ragged now and he is just looking at the silver point as it rests on the rise of Ray's chest muscles.

"Just gonna cut it off?" Ray never knew he could sound that needy.

"Yes." Fraser found the crack of command from somewhere but his eyes are gas flame bright as he finally looks up.

Ray lets his head fall back against the wall and arches up, pushing into the tight grip on his shoulder and the bright drag on his chest. There enough to turn the slight sting deeper. The push of his too hard cock against the zipper of his jeans pulls the moan out of his throat. 

Another prickle on his chest and he has to look down. Ray cranes his neck trying not to lose the burning touch against his nipple. Two thin tracks of red ink mapping the path to the puckered twist of flesh.

He can't stop the shake and shudder of his body now.

"Oh fuck Ben." The words are out, twisting his throat as they leave.

Fraser's hair brushing against his face and then the deeper, warmer burn of his mouth and teeth against that nipple. Ray's hands move at last twisting into dark soft strands. The pressure on his shoulder is gone, firm strokes moving down to the aching bulge in his jeans.

"So good, oh fuck." 

Cool air against wet skin flashing the heat up his spine. Warm broad fingers just so around the too tight skin of his cock. Ray arches up into the firm knowing touch, his hips moving into counterpoint to the slide and grip.

Fraser moving again. His hair leaving what could almost be welts against Ray's fingers as his head moves. Fraser's white teeth sharp and hard against the tight flesh of Ray's stomach as he bites a path down. 

 

The knowing hand is gone and Ray nearly has time to miss it before Fraser's hot mouth is wrapped around him. He can't ever remember being this hard and he can only take a little of the educated torment before he is coming so hard that there is a dizzying flash of pain amongst all the sweet hot pleasure. 

Ray slides to floor, letting Fraser pull the tattered remains of his T-shirt off as he settles.

"That was..."

"I know." And Fraser is kissing him again which is all the anchor he needs.


End file.
